


欲

by zzgggxx



Category: bjyxszd - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzgggxx/pseuds/zzgggxx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 《情情》

⚠️⚠️⚠️  
BDSM施虐及被虐  
暴力提及⚠️  
粗语提及⚠️  
NSFW⚠️  
不是你认识的哥哥  
也不是你认识的弟弟

⚠️预警已有 触雷不受理⚠️

离开还来得及离开还来得及离开还来得及离开还来得及离开还来得及离开还来得及

我讨厌烟霾，因为它让我眼眶发红、泪流不止、头痛欲裂。  
我讨厌你，因为你让我双眼血红、涕泗纵横、脑内爆炸。

你如果知晓我心，又为何伤我心？

“希望可以和个别演员见面。”我希望与你见面。  
喜欢你，所以想多多见你。无论你对我是什么感情，我都想再见见你。

烟霾很难受，我几乎无法呼吸，每一次的呼吸都有火烧的炙热感，仿佛呼吸道就要被熔解。我生活在烟霾中，就像被刺穿身体架在火炉上的活鱼；就像被尘埃滓土沾染于天上的云朵；就像我对你的爱无疾而终，却疼得我再也直不起脊骨。

他是很温暖的人，也是很恶劣的人。他于全部人都是谦谦君子、温润如玉、和善如水的佼佼者，可我见他却如孤山野狼凶恶贪婪；如深林巨蛇不知满足；如蛮荒野怪穷恶歹毒。何人相信我的言辞，倘若我的声音被屏蔽；何人相信我的伤疤，倘若他没有留下；何人相信我的怨恨，倘若我的历史无人覆辙。

对他的爱正在燃烧，恰恰和被点了一点火花，在风吹助长下，被焚毁的整座森林。而熊熊燃起的火焰带着滚滚的浓烟弥漫到全世界，侵害我的气管、我的肺部、我的心脏。你能看见冲天的殷红，就像鲜血一样撕破苍穹。在雨过天晴以后，那道烧痕依旧如新，只因我从不曾忘记你的侵占、愤恨、无情。

为什么你能为世人眼中的温文雅尔，有涵养者却不能成为我眸里纯粹爱我之人。

你若知道我心思，又为什么这样？

如若是我的爱让你如此不堪，你才次次伤害。

我便不爱。

无人陪伴的夜景总是寂寞。  
可有人在身旁却不是浓情蜜意的相伴而是不肯罢休的报复，夜景依然孤寂，再添上几分血色。

「肖战，停下……请你停下……」王一博被捆在十字架上，双手像天使的翅膀左右展开，双脚却像不分左右被绑在一起。何止全身不能动弹，就连呼吸似乎都要停下。  
这是磨难，就如耶稣受难，解救苍生。  
他皮肤容易透红，就像是艺术品，从一片苍白到刺眼的红、从一片血红到单纯的白，来来往往又反反复复。

赤身裸体像标本被固定在那里，空调的冷气激得他好似麻痹，再也感觉不到快感。  
可不能这样，他还想要更多，直到身体再也承受不住，发出悲鸣再垂头往西。

坐在沙发上的人没有理睬王一博的请求，他在那里就像是雕塑品，没有与外界联系的媒介。

他的背部贴紧了十字架，肺部根本没有扩张的空间来纳入更多空气。就像是搁浅的鲸鱼，他用双臂的力气撑起无力的身躯只为了呼吸几口空气，接着又失去了对肢体的空气往前倾去。可向前又会将手臂勒得生疼，王一博只能用腰的力支撑自己，试图减少痛苦。

呼吸急促的他才说出几句话想要继续时，又被站起身走向他的肖战扇了几个耳光给堵了回去。  
脸颊很快就泛红，在充足的灯光下，他没有隐藏。

你看他的眼神何其阴冷，都是阴翳的双眸谁见了能不心惊胆跳反而还翘着胯间的玉柱，要人去细细抚慰呢。

「战哥，摸摸我……」他皮肤本来白皙，此时血液的沸腾和急速表现在他的胸膛和腹部。全身都红彤彤的，和被扔进热水里挣扎的螃蟹没有两样。或许你觉得螃蟹这个形容稍微不妥，甚至让你忍俊不禁。可螃蟹的死亡是一曲悲壮的哀歌，甚至是美味的。他被活活烫死之后再遭拆骨入腹，外壳被含进嘴里再吮吸那香甜的细肉。

肖战没有答应王一博的愿望，即便是少年声音里充满了哀求和渴望，他亦视若无睹。

电击或是蜡烛？口塞或是项圈？  
贞操锁或是阴茎环？捆绑或是吊床？  
还是他愿意做个肉便器，任他把所有污秽都倾于他清清的身上。  
能登上云霄让快感从脊椎蔓延到指尖，他什么都愿意尝试。  
只要是你给的，我都会如上帝恩赐一般全数接纳。

刚从工作回来的肖战还穿着西装，贴身的衬衫、正好的长裤、服帖的外套，还有进门时换的新皮鞋。  
他把椅子挪到王一博面前后就坦然坐下，视线交汇的瞬间，他只看见王一博眼里的情欲和卑微。  
这不是王一博应该有的模样。  
他是高傲的、是不屈的、是众生的王。而你却让我失望，成为匍匐在地、苟且央求的奴隶。

他换上的新皮鞋踩在王一博的下体，蹂躏得紧了，王一博就会像现在这样，  
「战哥…呜…肖战，再用力点……」他就是他的奴隶，求他眼神降临片刻，求他将自己当作可以随便践踏的废物。

王一博挺立又显红的乳尖适合乳夹，还要有铃铛玲琅响的那种。最好是还有铁链连上项圈和肿胀的阴茎，让他只能缩着身子。否则连环扣起，一方动作，其余作痛。  
或者他的手腕加上几道手铐的勒痕会更加诱人，淤青又如何，他在他身上会留下更多痕迹。

「没劲。」

肖战把王一博的绳子解开，刚从十字架下来，他双腿再使不上力，跪趴在地。  
脖子上的项圈被肖战扣上铁链，他还没来得及稍微喘口气就被男人从身后狠狠往上勒，一只脚踩上他的腰。  
他只用双肩撑着身体，假如乳头和阴茎再磨蹭到地毯受到刺激，他绝对会不能控制流出精液。  
这样子会被肖战讨厌的。

「痛苦吗？」这个晚上，肖战终于说了第一句话。  
王一博身上疼得犹如万蚁噬骨，泪水还是压制不住一颗颗合着汗水滴落在地。  
「我爱你，肖战。」他说。

王一博被肖战抱上了吊床，腾空的感觉就像在云端上，睥睨天下。  
他的腿被分得极开，隐密处似花朵绽放的花心，一览无余。没用过多少次的后穴和雏妓一般紧致，肖战的手指试探性往里进就能让王一博浑身发颤，求着他再给多一点。

男人满手的薄茧粗糙，抚摸过少年的身体时，引起一阵阵战栗。他喜欢他的触摸，带着满满的爱意、恨意都甘之如饴。  
他还不是残忍之人，至少王一博祈求的触碰，男人还是大发慈悲如他所愿。

「马眼棒要不要，还是你想要电击？」肖战把细长的铁棒拿在手中，不容置喙就把润滑油淋满在王一博硬挺的阴茎上，「不会疼吧。」

「不会……不会疼，给我。」王一博想靠扭腰更靠近肖战，但吊床限制他大部分行动，他除了双脚可以摆一摆，根本近不了肖战身。

「小朋友自己吞，吃得下吗？」肖战一扫之前的冷漠，用着邻家小哥的语气和王一博说话。  
他从来是好演员，天真烂漫、阴险狡猾，肖战从来了如指掌。如何表现、如何语调、如何动作，他清楚每个角色，知道每个选项后的结果。这种游戏，他比王一博还要擅长。

「我能，哥哥快给我！」他迫不及待将全部吃进体内，感受铁棒的冰冷和躯体的炙热，一直以来都让他欲罢不能。  
之前肖战第一次给他马眼棒的时候，他还害怕得不敢接纳。可肖战哄着，他就任由长长的细铁刺进他龟头中央的小洞，再随它顶到自己的最舒爽的位置。

尿道口很细，但肖战的耐心还是足够应付那缓慢的过程。  
即使之前就已经尝试过马眼棒，但那股阻力还是让王一博不敢再让它前进。

「自己慢慢吃进去。」肖战的手从马眼棒上离开，他站到一旁却又不会离得太远。小孩把马眼棒慢慢吃进去的时候是最诱人的，他不会错过王一博所有罕见的时刻。

王一博不断调整呼吸，马眼棒缓缓下坠，冲破了阻力感抵在了前列腺上。  
他忍不住的喘息声一下在整个房间里爆发，饱涨感让他全身颤得厉害，想要逃离可身体却又想要更多。他双眼上翻，脚趾蜷缩在一起，似乎这样就能让排山倒海而来的快感变得不那么刺激。

肖战对于王一博这个反应很是喜欢，他握上他的阴茎，由下往上套弄，再用指腹磨蹭着阴茎的顶端和会阴再上的柱身。最敏感的是龟头往下的一公分，只要摩挲那里，王一博就会眼尾泛红，哭着求肖战停下，又要肖战继续。

「喜不喜欢？」他贴心给小朋友再倒上点润滑液，玩归玩，他可不想伤害到他。

「喜欢，战哥，喜欢。」马眼棒抵在前列腺上，带来了就要失禁的错觉。王一博央求着肖战让他去厕所，可肖战却说尿在他身上也无所谓。羞耻感让他根本没有勇气在喜欢之人的眼前失禁，忍耐到最后，他以为尿液就要流出时，却没有半点涌出。

「不行……战哥，我要尿了……」王一博说话还带着轻喘，对自己给人的致命诱惑毫不自觉。

「没那么容易失禁。」肖战有些失笑。王一博双眼被泪水迷蒙，看不清肖战的脸，只听见他轻轻笑着，害羞就要将他淹没。

肖战不会让王一博一直舒服，他的高潮迭起取决于肖战给还是不给。  
他把夹子夹在王一博的臀上，一排三个夹了对称的两排。  
疼痛与快感交集，肌肉一下又一下的收缩让他换气频繁。  
呼吸绵长只会让他更加倍细致感受到那流淌在血液中的欲望，他会被情欲侵蚀殆尽。

「爽不爽？」肖战拍了拍王一博的屁股，「小骚货。」他半眯着眼，将王一博仰起头呼吸时的喉结看得一清二楚。他想亲吻他的喉结、吸吮他的锁骨，在他的身上留下斑斑点点属于他的印记。纯白的画布上沾染猩红还是不可方物，是适合摆在博物馆让世人赞叹的美轮美奂。  
你是我的艺术品。

「爽……太爽了…fuck……shit…」

肖战又猛地拍了一下王一博的屁股，激得小朋友一个声调上高的惊喘。  
「怎么可以说脏话呢？」他笑得眉眼弯弯，和蔼可亲的样子宛如幼儿园的教师正在循循善诱小孩子要谨言慎行，不可污言秽语。  
「说脏话要受惩罚的哦。」肖战打开了按摩棒，虽然频度很小，但足够让插着马眼棒的王一博爽得连话都说不出来。

王一博只呜咽，话都说不清楚。最陌生的地带被强烈的震动袭击，让他本能想抗拒，想逃离。但肖战在耳边的细语安抚又让他觉得自己还能承受更多，还能配合并且完成更多肖战想要的。

他摇着头，汗水透过发丝散在空气中。  
肖战清楚王一博的底线，直到再继续，小朋友一定会晕。所以他关掉了按摩棒，专心看着王一博的全部表情和举动。

「我错了战哥。」喘了好几口气，王一博唯唯诺诺道歉。  
「错哪了？」肖战侧头，似乎不解。  
「我不可以拂逆哥哥的意愿。」  
「原来你知道不能反抗？」

男人拿来了皮鞭，他用皮鞭轻轻鞭着自己的手心，在王一博毫不防备下狠狠打在了少年的胸膛。  
王一博咬紧了牙关不敢发出声音，他害怕肖战生气会不理他。  
他不能失去肖战。

「以后还拒绝吗？」肖战总是蛊惑着王一博，要他听自己的，要他不违背自己。  
小朋友只能拼命摇头来表示绝对忠于肖战。

皮鞭划开空气的锐利声很是刺耳，但男人和少年好似不在乎。一道道鞭痕反而让肖战看得欢喜，还想再添几道。  
在一下下的鞭击，王一博不觉得多疼，反而愉悦起来。他央求着肖战再用力点，自己也紧绷起身子尝试感受更多痛楚带来的快感。

一直到王一博精液喷薄而出，肖战才停下。  
白点斑斑落在王一博身上，甚至皮质吊床也沾上一点。

少年把手伸给男人，想要通过男人的宽厚的掌心得到赞赏。  
夸夸我，你是不是很满意这样的我。

肖战俯下身，把王一博的指尖含入口中，模仿着口交，舔舐着少年的手指。  
王一博第一次看见肖战那么虔诚的样子，就像是嘴里舔着，渴求着的不是手指，而是上天降下的甘露。  
假如能把阴茎塞进他嘴里，按着他的头满足自己的渴求，他即使是献出心脏也在所不惜。  
牡丹身下死。

让王一博休息了近五分钟，肖战才继续接下来的步骤。  
他是个善良人，总不会让王一博真的因为过度兴奋而暂时缺氧晕过去。晕了过去他还怎么玩呢，可能就会和上次一样再给更多的刺激让王一博自主醒来。  
他把马眼棒抽了出来，这行举又让已经平稳下来的王一博又一声喘息。

「想不想艹我？」男人从来知道男人更喜欢什么。他不会让王一博只有被动，适时给点甜头当作奖励，肖战也不会介意的。毕竟都是男人，他知道再不让王一博发泄，可是会憋坏他的小朋友的。

「我不敢.……」王一博心里，肖战是不可猥亵的尤物，就像是上帝的神像，他怎么可能把他的东西留在肖战的体内。肖战是他的信仰，即使想把他压制在身下吞纳他的所有或是给予自己的所有，他也不会付诸于行动。

「我也没想让你真的艹我。」既然小朋友不想，他也不会强迫。人类为了自己的情欲发明不少东西，不需要异性或是同性生物就能解决生理需求。他把新购入的飞机杯拿了出来，往里头注上润滑，在王一博面前晃了晃，「那这个如何？」对方还没有答应，肖战就自顾自把飞机杯往王一博硬得发疼的阴茎上套。刚刚因为马眼棒才平息的躁动又被肖战轻易挑起。

肖战套弄中也不忘了王一博沉甸甸的囊袋。他将王一博的囊袋纳入手心，有一下没一下揉捏着，仿佛手中盘玩的不过是无聊时解闷的舒压玩具，而不是一个人撑满精液的袋子。

男人一只手控制着飞机杯，另一只手在少年的腿根来回划动。偶尔用点力，指甲就在上面留下红痕。

「王一博，后面不塞点东西，你难受吗？」王一博被飞机杯里的颗粒搅得脑子有些迷糊，根本没听清楚肖战在说什么。现在套弄他阴茎的只是个飞机杯他都能想象成是肖战此刻正骑在他的身上，后穴正在将他的阴茎都吞进身体里。他眼中的肖战红着脸，胸膛、耳尖一直到后颈都被情欲染得透红。他想亲吻他氤氲着泪光的双眼，就像是肖战吻在他眉间的温柔。

看王一博没有反应，料想他是沉浸在欲海之中，便不再强硬要王一博回答。  
既然你没表明要还是不要，那我就擅作主张认为你想要。

他把润滑油挤在王一博的穴口，手指指腹按压着紧致的后穴。还没插进体内时，王一博估计都不会有任何反应。  
肖战站在王一博敞开的双腿间，方便他所有动作。这个站姿就像是他正在操干王一博的后穴，直到那媚肉都翻出、直到那小孩再也发不出轻喘声。

粉色的跳蛋被肖战塞进王一博的后穴，这颜色还是他之前把照片发给王一博时，王一博选的。也不知道王一博是什么奇怪的审美，明明豹纹的那只跳蛋更好看，可肖战又不能违背自己的诺言，只能买下粉色的。

跳蛋的频度很高，王一博的身体抖动得厉害，连吊床也跟着他的动作摇晃起来。  
他发出的声音很高，可不刺耳。就像是奶声奶气的小奶猫正在表示不满。  
身体总是会自主排出异物，看那本来已经完全塞进去的跳蛋又要被排出来，肖战拿起小号的肛塞就把跳蛋堵了回去。

跳蛋抵在敏感点上不断震动着，小朋友的双脚也颤得厉害。  
夹子被肖战一个个取下，不然太阻碍他将全部埋入王一博体内。

「想不想我抱？」肖战俯低身子，右手将盖住王一博眼睛的刘海扫开。他的手抚摸着王一博的脸颊，就像是普通爱人间的爱抚。王一博额头上的汗水都被他抹去，闭上的双眼被肖战细细亲吻。

「可以吗？」王一博的双手搂住肖战的颈脖，「可以，你就抱抱我。」

被肖战抱到大床上，跳蛋和肛塞就被取出扔到一边。  
王一博刚刚被架在吊床上久了，正在扭扭腰松松筋骨。

肖战没给王一博多长缓一口气的时间，他将王一博翻过身，解下裤子的拉链就忍不住把龟头插了进去。  
湿热的内里让肖战憋了许久的阴茎舒服不少。

「妈的。」肖战低声，他低头看着自己逐渐没入王一博身体的阴茎，只觉血液好似被火滚烫着。

全数进去后，他顶腰的速度极快，不顾身下人一声声愈来愈大的叫声，肖战只知道要将焚身的燥热都发泄出来，否则他将被这火焰烧得只剩下灰烬。王一博初次被肖战贯穿，那疼痛好似尾椎撕裂，仿佛要将他撕成两半。他闷在枕头里的喊声不绝于耳，连刚刚肖战让他不许骂的秽语也在这种刺激下尽数从口中吐出。

「艹…肖战…太大了……」王一博的手紧紧抓住床单，泛白的骨节和泛红的后劲形成巨大的反差。他是被肖战控制的，肖战动作，他便跟着动作。肖战的力气很大，他近乎被顶到床头。被床单摩擦着的阴茎有些发疼但后穴的快感远远超过了那痛感。酥酥麻麻的舒服从最末端一直蔓延到最顶端，他没了骨头似的只软绵绵伏在那里，任肖战一遍又一遍进入又退出他的身体。

王一博像只溺水的海鸟，他扬起头想要呼吸却被肖战揪住头发，把他的头往下压。

他的温柔从来不在床上。

王一博身上没有赘肉，背部的线条和米开朗基罗雕塑的作品相近。  
肖战的手掐在他腰间，留下指印似乎还不够，他还轻轻啃咬王一博的肌肤，在上面留下红印。  
明天就会变成紫印，要好几天才能彻底消失。

这些不过是在提醒你，千万别想从我身边离开。  
我会再次找到你，操得你脚闭不拢，走不稳，逃不走。

肖战放缓速度的时候，就是他稍微理智的时候。他整个身体趴在王一博身上，唇瓣覆在王一博的耳后细语，一次次唤着他的名字。  
在床上的时候肖战喊他的名字总是和平时不一样。平日或许还有不亲之意在喊他，可在这种时候，他嗓音总是放得很轻柔，就如轻飘飘的蒲公英坠在手心一样。  
现在他唤着他的名姓，亲密无间又柔情蜜意，把逆鳞都剔下交予王一博。

即使身子伏得低，他的动作还是能不停下。  
王一博突然有些想笑，他们此刻和丑陋的青蛙蟾蜍交配的姿势一模一样，没有感情的繁衍机器。  
不对，他和肖战根本不可能繁衍。

肖战将王一博并住的腿用膝盖撑开，手臂支撑在王一博的手臂边用力操干着。  
果真和交配中的癞蛤蟆没有区别。  
毫无征兆的加快让王一博想逃离，但压制着他的肖战根本不会让他有逃走的机会。所以他手心覆在肖战的手背，手指交错在肖战的指间，抓紧的力气宛如浮萍的根拼尽全力牵住浊水。

男人知道少年没有安全感，他挣脱他的手，再把手翻个面亲自去与他十指紧扣。  
王一博脸颊顿时又红通一片，虽然肖战看不见，也能想象到他本来就很红的脸颊又升温了几度。

宣泄了烈焰，两人在床上没有说话。  
肖战在灯光下看清王一博的脸。  
他眼角还泛着红，鼻尖和耳垂的高温还没降下。他唇瓣在刚刚被肖战吻得有些红肿，但不注意也无人察觉端倪。王一博趴在床上，肖战把他背上的痕迹看得一清二楚。不该下手那么狠，一会儿被小孩发现，他准会发脾气。  
男人扶住少年的肩膀让他翻过身，再将他搂进怀里。他的亲昵总是在翻云覆雨以后，在一切都只剩灰烬和残渣之后，但王一博早已习惯，也不再纠结。反正灵魂的牵绊是此生谁都难以解开，讨厌麻烦的他绝对不会去解不能开的锁；而讨厌王一博属于他人的肖战更不会成为将锁锯开的那个人。

「下次试试搔痒？」  
「都行。」


	2. 《鱼鱼》

⚠️⚠️⚠️  
微BDSM⚠️  
粗语提及⚠️  
NSFW⚠️  
不是你认识的哥哥  
也不是你认识的弟弟

⚠️预警已有 触雷不受理⚠️

离开还来得及离开还来得及离开还来得及离开还来得及离开还来得及离开还来得及

身体不能负荷的刺激让人类像只沉船，即使浮出水面也不能让肺部得到氧气。  
他仰着头，用力呼吸着却好似如何也没办法让空气流转进心脏。  
唾液顺着口枷和嘴角低落，在灯光之下如蠹鱼身色。跪在软毯上的他双手被反剪捆绑在身后，双眼被黑色的绸布遮盖，末端还在脑后恶趣味似的扎了个蝴蝶结。  
「要不要？」坐在皮质沙发上的男人把脚碾在跪地男人的胯下，激起后者浑身颤栗，嘴里模糊吐出请求意味。  
我将一切暴露于你，任你践踏、玩弄再抛弃。我喜欢你粗暴以后的温柔，更喜欢你狠狠拍在我臀上的手掌。

「肖战。」王一博光是喊他名字都能让他晃了心神，「你听话就给你解开。」如果不是肖战无法抑制自己的喘息声，他才不会给他带上那红色的口塞。太亮眼，是飞蛾会不顾一切扑去的光源。  
他的皮鞋跟还是踩在肖战的阴茎上，鞋底花纹摩擦，只让肖战把腿并得更紧，努力压抑就要从喉间而出的，淫荡的、令人遐想、淫秽情色的低吟。紧绷的每一寸肌肉让快感更快传到尾椎，再以神经连接的快速递到百骸。

王一博刚从录影棚回来，一进屋就将在沙发上看节目的他压制在身下。他的膝盖强行将肖战并拢的腿叉开，跪在他腿间，俯身去亲吻肖战的后颈、后背和后腰。王一博的手还带着车上空调的冰凉，一下碰在肖战温热的身上，激得男人弓背。

肖战想转过头去看王一博却被他用更快的速度把他的头压回沙发上，一块黑色的布将他视线都阻挡。看不见让人失去所有安全感，他挣扎着向前伸出手，双臂却被蛮力扯到身后绑了起来。  
『你干嘛，王一博！』  
『闭嘴。』身上的人一把扯下身下人松垮的裤子。王一博很少说话，他总是对自己珍惜的东西专心致志，甚至无法分散注意力去说话。  
被王一博吓到的肖战只默不作声任由他在自己身上动作。

趴着的感觉很难受，肋骨仿佛与肺部碰撞在一起，呼吸也变得不顺畅。他想抬头呼吸却只使脖子变得酸痛，根本无法支撑多长时间。他尝试与王一博沟通，让他翻个身，可王一博只当听不见，继续抚摸着肖战的背脊。

肖战腰上没有赘肉，线条明朗得与达尔文笔下的作品无二区别。王一博一直喜欢他的腰，指甲划过他的背部就会让肖战敏感得全身发红。假如肖战知道自身的诱人，他也会爱上他。王一博骨节分明的手指在肖战股沟以上游走，羽毛般轻扫的痒让肖战不断曲背却又被按下。

『不许动。』王一博今天录节目的时候才被某演员激怒。那演员在他跟前说肖战的胸膛、胯骨、背沟，眼神中闪烁的不怀好意几乎让王一博被怒火燃尽身躯。他的肖战，怎么能够让人看见那么多？怎么可以分享给别人他君子衣装下的放荡不羁。

肖战被翻过身时，湿滑的液体就淋在了他的阴茎上。他知道这是润滑液、知道在他龟头上磨蹭的指腹、知道划过他会阴圆润的指甲，都是王一博，是王一博在触碰他。

其中一个感官被屏蔽，其他感觉便会变得敏锐。明明平时王一博的手握住他的阴茎时并不会刺激到肖战会退缩，但此时他却因为王一博极轻捏了一下他的囊袋便颤抖得厉害。

王一博俯下身，手由下至上再由上至下套弄着肖战的阴茎。他的舌头舔舐着有些腥臊的龟头，舌尖在马眼周围打着转再尽数将柱身都纳入口中。在他身上，贪婪的饕餮永远不知满足。每一次都有引起彼此惊喜的不同处，就像第一次做爱时，肖战第一次发出的愉悦声至今都让王一博欲罢不能。

私密处被舔着总归是羞耻，肖战脸颊一直到胸膛都泛红，呼吸亦越来越急促。

『一博…我觉得我要尿了…』动物对于排泄器官被舔舐，对应的反射从来便是把体内的污秽排出体外。这是动物的本能，而现在的我们恰如不知廉耻的动物，倾尽所有去讨好对方以获得更激烈的快感。

『我不介意战哥在镜头前尿出来。』王一博的声音有些遥远，这句话让沉浸在舒爽中迷糊的肖战突然醒神。  
『你在录像？！』他挣扎着就要起身又一次被推倒回沙发上，『王一博！』

可男人没有回应他，只是在卖力去满足他胯间的欲望。可肖战哪还有心情去享受，语气一急声量一大，『别闹，王一博！』就用双脚去禁锢男人。

『你不信任我？』他此言一出，倒像是被辜负的人。王一博向来清楚怎样哄着肖战餍足他。他抓住肖战的脚踝，弯曲着手指关节在肖战的脚心上来回摩着。见肖战没有回答，他又问了一遍。

王一博自然懂得现在的肖战还在思考该回他什么，但那些话指定是王一博不喜欢听的。  
他拿来了口塞就准备给肖战戴上，被限制行动的肖战根本没办法反抗就被口球堵住了嘴。

『我不喜欢战哥说我不喜欢听的话。』他的手掌重重打在肖战的臀上，『战哥有时候说话真的太令我讨厌了。』  
『战哥好好享受就好。』

最后再也忍不住的肖战发泄在了王一博手上，高潮余韵的他蜷缩着脚趾，背在身后的手也握紧成拳。他的低吼声被闷在喉间，口塞的阻挡和视线的蒙蔽让他连亲吻王一博也成为奢望。

王一博没有让他休息多久就开始新一轮给肖战的手淫。

男人早已被他调教得习惯他的节奏，再来几遍貌似也不是什么累人的事。终究年轻气盛，想体验更多、接触更多、感觉更多。  
肖战想要伸手把浅浅吞吐着他茎身的王一博含得更深，奈何双手被捆绑，他只得双腿架在王一博肩上，夹着腿想尽办法让他容纳他的所有。  
王一博也配合他的动作，一次深喉便让肖战惊呼。他差点忍不住尽数射进王一博嘴里，虽然王一博不嫌弃，但每次王一博将所有都咽进肚里的时候总是让肖战用手掌遮住双眼不敢去望。

他再也不纠结那录影不录影的事，如果曝光，他就和王一博玉石俱碎、孽火焚身。

在王一博的“努力”下，本来肖战已发泄一轮卧伏在丛间的疲软渐渐硬挺，更方便王一博去抚慰。

王一博脱下了西装裤，勃起的阴茎被阴茎环环绕，满满的囊袋因为跨坐在肖战身上的动作摇晃。他还穿着录制时的西装，真正的上半身君子，下半身禽兽。在爱人与情欲面前，谁还在乎丑陋或是美丽。

他的手很大，可将两人的阴茎用一只手包覆还是有些许困难。

『战哥很喜欢？』看自己的阴茎一和肖战的碰在一起就引起他身体的战栗，他嘴角轻扬，『可惜战哥现在说不出喜欢。』他将润滑液倒在俩人的阴茎上，开始前顶胯后狠入。他的手就像是温热的巢穴，润滑液的湿润感和彼此间最紧的距离让俩人止不住以粗俗的字词和沉重的喘息来宣泄。肖战被口枷封住了嘴，张嘴无法言语，口水还会顺着嘴角流到沙发上。

『战哥以后还想要和我磨枪吗？』  
也不知道他从哪里学来的词，肖战很是受用。他靠点头来表达喜欢，毕竟磨枪的舒适感真的很棒，他有点上瘾。看不见王一博的脸，他只能凭着想象去完整脑里的画面。现在的王一博是不是和他一样满额头的汗水，或许还会从鬓角滑落到锁骨，接着再坠到他身上。

王一博扭着腰，和肖战的阴茎贴得更紧磨蹭着。他也被快感冲昏头，双眼迷蒙，只看得见肖战模糊的面容和入火一样刺眼的口球。他一只手还作圈圈着俩人的阴茎摩擦着，另一只手伸进肖战的毛衣里手指熟练扯捏着他的乳尖。

肖战的脑袋被射精的念头充斥，他挺着腰试图寻求某个瞬间让他把囊袋里的东西都射出来。王一博在他挺腰的时候也用力撑住自己的身体，情趣是情趣，可不能因为自身的重量伤了肖战的腰。

在肖战的腰凌空，精液就要从马眼喷薄而出时，王一博却没有继续动作。突然停下的他嗤笑一声就将肖战推下沙发，看着肖战滚在他预先铺好的软毯上松了一口气。

还未反应过来肖战就已被踩在他足下。狼狈不堪的他发丝散乱，丝丝缕缕的青丝与蒙眼布交融、他穿着的黑色毛衣被扯得松垮，袒露一片胸前。墨色吞尽他的躯体，添上一点色彩也会被纯粹的黑色给吞噬。  
『战哥可以尝试给头发染点浅色。』王一博的脚尖挑起他的下巴，下一瞬却被躲闪，『你想远离我？』

事实证明不配合他是会被惩罚的。

『要不要？』坐在皮质沙发上的男人把脚碾在跪地男人的胯下，激起后者浑身颤栗，嘴里模糊吐出请求意味。  
『肖战，』他唤他的名姓，『你听话就给你解开。』

肖战只能拼命点头来表示听话，他全身心都能让王一博占领。他是他的小王子，他顺从每一个指令。他的手长时间被困在身后正在阵阵发麻，嘴巴也因没有闭上的机会又酸又不舒服，不能吞下的口水还不断从嘴角滴落。

王一博的手还有润滑液和没有舔干净，肖战的精液，他随手擦在肖战的毛衣上，跪在他面前给他解开口枷。

钳制他说话和呼吸的东西一被取下他便像只脱水的鱼重回大海，呼吸的每一口空气充满在他的肺，胸口处漫起的灼热感让他浑浊一片的大脑暂时得到清明。王一博吻上他有些红肿的唇瓣，肖战马上迎合他的亲吻。舌尖的交缠、王一博搂住他颈脖的手臂、他与他胸口最贴近的距离，就是爱人间深夜的缠绵缱绻。

桎梏着肖战双手的绳子被解开，他们迫不及待便拥抱在一起。他的手搂住他的腰，他的手圈住他的脖子。是不是比起做爱，你更喜欢亲吻？是不是比起世俗，你更喜欢脱尘？是不是比起演员，你更喜欢角色？

遮蔽他双眼的黑布被松开挂在脖子上，王一博捂住了肖战的双眼直到适应了光亮才放开。你看眼前的我是不是你心底的人、是不是你最爱的人、是不是你不可或缺的人？

浴室里，肖战大敞着腿，导管被一点一点插进肛门里。他肛门收得紧，管状物进入体内的感觉更清晰。他不是第一次灌肠，可次次去做时又羞得难以与王一博启齿。灌肠剂他温了一会儿，进入体内倒是没有什么异样感，可导管在身体里还是让他浑身发烫。  
密闭的空间里没有空气流通，他的汗液一颗颗从额头滑到下巴，再低落到胸膛上然后落进耻毛里。他的毛衣刚刚被王一博脱了扔到洗衣篮，要无有蔽体物的他在王一博面前，他依旧十分为难。毕竟做爱的时候关着灯，谁都看不清楚谁的面容。今天第一次在灯光以下他却不反感，一直到现在他才意识到刚刚的灯就像白昼时一样明亮。

【这导管和王一博手指差不多。】  
他拍了拍自己的双颊让自己清醒点，脑子里别装那些混蛋想法，但甘油从导管引入肠道，还是让肖战惊呼出声。王一博还在门外，假如他动静稍大，他肯定会马上打开浴室的门走进来。  
我雌伏于你身下，足够让你知晓我的喜欢吗？

他坐在马桶上，双手捂住了自己的脸。耳尖的红彤彤还是隐藏不住他此刻跳动迅速的心跳和羞耻感，他似乎就要被羞这个字烙满全身。肠道里的东西一下就被排出，他身子抖了一下才应付过去。放松下来的他背靠在掀起的盖上，抬头望着天花板的灯。  
炫目得令人发晕。

肖战一出浴室就被王一博搂到床上，他亲吻他的眉眼、喉结、胸口，就像是虔诚的信徒，以最圣洁的态度去对待他。他的掌心温度炽热，抚过他的身体就像烈火焚烧着躯体。我们可以拥抱在一起，即使身陨。有你，我又何曾畏惧。

他们相拥倒在柔软的大床上，这张床还是不久前他们在网上搜了很久，想了很久才决定买的。就连床头的菠萝灯也是肖战和王一博一致决定后买下的。这里，处处都是你我的痕迹。

『肖战……肖战……』王一博与肖战额头贴着额头，双手十指紧扣锢在肖战的两侧。他一声声叫着他的名姓，一个又一个吻细细落在他的眼睫。王一博的膝盖将肖战的腿分得更开，他跪坐在肖战腿间，又一次弯下腰去亲肖战。王一博是个温柔的人，他把肖战的手举到眼前，从拇指开始慢慢亲吻到尾指。在无名指上他总是再用鼻尖蹭一蹭，低哑开口说，『我会给你戴上戒指。』这样说着的时候，那双眼睛盛满的情深就像是倒映夜幕繁星的大海一般温柔、就像是晨曦洒满整片花田的不拘、就像是他一辈子眼瞳里只装着你的承诺。

『肖战……』做爱的时候王一博总喜欢喊他名字，像是纯情少年的告白，与扶着阴茎正在试探往里插的色情形成反差。  
当茎身埋入肖战的后穴，同步长长舒了一口气的两人突然笑了起来。一对视就笑的坏习惯还是没能改掉，就是这个习惯让世人都窥见他们的秘密。

常年跳舞锻炼的王一博要很有劲，他顶胯的力度几乎是世人有目共睹。但大家都不知道他在床上把这份诱惑和体力用在了谁身上。他先是完全退出让肖战的后穴在哪可怜收缩着求东西填满再狠狠操进去后重重碾压能让肖战抵达高潮的点。

肖战的双腿被王一博扛在肩上，他的臀部也被迫抬得更高。王一博大开大合干得他有些合不拢腿，双眼也被情欲激出的泪水朦胧一片。王一博的双手压在他的胸膛，好似肖战会因为受不了刺激而想方设法逃离。

『不行了……艹……我艹…王一博…』他现在的状态算是对上了王一博在船上说他的神志不清。他被欲望填满的身体只知道索取和给予，无暇去管门外以后的世界。他就要呼吸不过来，好像此刻就要和王一博死在这里。他不断抬起头想要获取更多的氧气，可在他耳朵都能听见自己肋骨之下护住的心跳剧烈跳动、他的喘息声响彻整间房间、王一博艹他的时候后穴发出的咕湫声都让他无法分心去呼吸。

他的腿颤得厉害，王一博搂紧他的腿也无济于事。王一博一下又一下撞在他难以言喻的位置，手还摩挲着他的会阴和茎身，让他舒服得连话语都无法组织，只知道用手抵住王一博的胯骨处阻止他再进入或退出。可当王一博要退出去让他休息一会儿的时候，他的双腿又不由自主圈住王一博的腰或是用手打着王一博的臀部让他继续。

这不是肖战，他不是这样的。他应该是连说喜欢都害羞的男人，而不是被另一个男人操得连话都说不清楚的人。恍惚间肖战看向床头的菠萝灯，那暖黄色的灯光刹那就令他流泪。他本来只是将哭声都抑制在喉间，泪水全被他锁在眼眶里。可当王一博发现了异样放缓了动作，伏在他身上时轻声问他怎么了的时候，他又忍不住暴露了自己的懦弱和无力感。

『怎么了？』王一博退出了肖战的身体，装着精液的保险套被他随手扔到地板上。他根本无心再尽什么鱼水之欢翻云覆雨，肖战猩红的眼眶一下把他从情欲中扯了回来。

『我突然好累。』肖战和王一博确认关系后从来不隐藏所有，从来王一博有问，肖战必有答。认定了彼此是一辈子的人，需要的不是你瞒我瞒而是摊开在阳光底下，沟通协商然后互相磨合。感情得来不易，他们不轻易说分手。对方和自己都珍视珍惜的感情最难能可贵。

『和我说说。』王一博给肖战盖好被子，从身后搂住了他。他的下巴抵在肖战的肩膀上，后来又怕肖战被磕得疼，所以只用额头轻轻蹭着他的肩头。我们都是不会言语的动物，在这个夜晚我们只剩如猴子互挑跳蚤、野猫互舔毛发、天鹅互相缠颈，用动作来说爱你。

见肖战没有要说的意思，王一博也不勉强他。他下床关了灯，肖战便开了菠萝灯；他上床搂住他，肖战便转过身用鼻尖摩挲着他的颈窝；他牵住了肖战的手，肖战便牵了回去，即使天崩地裂也无法分开之势。

『晚安一博。』肖战也不明白自己哭泣的原因，自然也不知道如何和王一博说。他知道王一博能理解他，他的男孩从来是清楚他的。就好像肖战即是王一博，王一博即是肖战。

『晚安战哥。』王一博的腿与肖战的腿交缠在一起，和无数个相拥而眠的夜晚一样。就算肖战不说，他也能知晓肖战心之所想。就好比他们的心交融在一起，撕扯不开，不分你我。

我就是你。


	3. 《兔爷》

⚠️未完  
⚠️OOC  
⚠️用字粗俗  
⚠️耐操的明星肖战x多金大佬助理的王一博  
⚠️边看肖战被别人艹边撸管的王一博  
⚠️已预警 触雷不理

现在还来得及离开还来得及离开还来得及离开

星光斑斓，万束光亲贴在他的脸上。他低眸顺眼，避开了光，凝视地上的黑暗。周围响起的鼓掌声将他从空白中拉回来，他跟着鼓掌，遂站起身一步步走到两万只眼睛望着的台上。

过程很短，他坐回原来的位置，双眼不禁向四下张望。他眼睛透着一股机灵劲儿，分明鲜活，像是无辜的兔子。谁知道兔子就是小浪蹄子，随时随地都能被人抱着蹂躏到红了一双眼，还勾着人叫得嗓子都嘶哑。

今夜的造型是初次合作的男人请来的，不过带来造型师的不是那位男人，而是男人的助理。那位男人看中了肖战这只兔子，今晚请来造型师就是在告诉肖战他喜欢的样子。

“我是王一博，我身旁这位将负责您今日的造型。”肖战抬眸注视着年轻的男人，他戴着金丝眼镜，一手还抱着一叠资料。身上穿着银线条条的外套，里面衬着的是月白色的衬衫。人模狗样，和肖战一样。

“谢谢你。”肖战牵起了嘴角，眯着一双眼在望王一博的脸。他不怎么记得那位造型师，毕竟人还是趋向光的，王一博逆光而立，像是展开翅膀下世来救肖战的米迦勒一样。

后来是怎样的？似乎是下台以后他刚坐下，王一博就走到他身后，俯下身子在他耳边低语。他身上的香水味肖战很熟悉，是不久前他代言的。他仔仔细细在听王一博的话，乖巧得站起身被他牵住了手腕。甚至晃神，直到坐在了一群人的中央。肖战知道今天的造型是拜谁所赐，是自己一坐下就搂上他肩膀的男人。

肖战今日是黑暗之子，他稍长的头发服帖在后脖子上，穿着的黑衬衫和黑马甲与黑外套像是圣经里的黑暗之子。他脚下的皮鞋有节奏敲在地板上，搂住他的男人不住看。不过现在还在颁奖典礼的现场，即使有什么龌龊下流的事想做，也得考虑后果。肖战知道的，他清楚每个节奏。什么时候应该用力按下钢琴键，什么时候应该放轻踩在别人胯下的脚。

“今晚我为你而来。”在离开前，他在男人的耳边如是说。他又回到了座位，喝着矿泉水，就如饮山间清泉。他似晴光无限，每一次抬眸都是加百列的眼睛。

这是第二次他来见这位男人。一样是王一博来联系的，王一博来开车接他的。上次的颠鸾倒凤倒是让肖战有几分看好正在驾驶的王一博。他是冷漠不语，可肖战含住他的耳垂时，又会克制又放纵的发出一声声喘息。肖战太清楚如何勾起一个人的情欲，稍微低下说话的调子、稍微说些混帐话、稍微软绵绵靠在对方身上，人类的本能就会展露无疑。

上次的女人，肖战轻声细语，揉着她丰盈的胸脯，手指缠绕着她的发丝；上次的男人，肖战温和如玉，与他十指紧扣，还算不赖的性器在对方的身体里卖力；上次的另一位男人，肖战犹如宠物，乖乖靠在男人膝盖上，随后被那根凶器弄得双脚颤抖，险些跪在地上。

他是一只鱼，而水能让他欢愉。所以如果能在舒服的同时，获得不小的利益，他会尽可能用自己的资本把利益最大化。我们是人，而不是什么真的从书中来的圣人。

他是屈辱的，在所有人面前一览无余。压制在他身上的男人眯着一双眼，享受着那紧致又湿热的小嘴将他最敏感的地方全数吞了进去。肖战不知道这是第几次他蜷缩着脚趾，抬高了腰去接纳男人的一切，似乎是第三次又好像是第四次。

房间里只有黏腻的肉体相撞声还有润滑液被阴茎插进又拔出而发出的水啵声，有时会有一声惊呼又带着勾人的喘息和淫荡的说语。人是这样的，喜欢看美人羸弱的样子，喜欢看他们失去了理智只知道拜服在别人脚下，求着别人践踏他们的样子。因为人是自卑的，所以恨不得多贬低他人来获得性快感。

肖战张开嘴喘气，却被男人用两根手指塞住了嘴，他有些作呕，但又只能卖乖舔着手指，努力讨好在自己体内碰撞的人。他压抑着干呕的念头，专心致志把男人的手指舔得干净。就像是在吃男人胯下的腥臭物，指缝和手指关节都被他细细含着，还要自己吃得更深。显然那位男人是满意的，他放过了肖战的嘴，去攻克下面那张嘴。两丘间的小洞被插得一张一弛，仿佛要翻出肉来，开出一朵玫瑰花。他发泄着急躁的脾气，被肖战仔细舔过的手指狠狠刺进流着水的后穴，来来回回搅弄着。

“不要了——”肖战还没说完，就被男人扇了一个耳光，他脸颊透红，双眼氤氲了泪。倒不是多疼，就是那种刺激许久没有体验过，一时被激出了耻辱的眼泪。

“我看你最近挺喜欢王一博的，要不我叫他来看看你是怎样被我操的？”男人狠戾的眼神看得肖战有些无感，对于这种威胁他早就免疫。不过看在男人给了他不少资源的份上，他倒要发挥出演技，好满足男人那些腌臜的想法。所以他颤抖着声音，唯唯诺诺求男人不要这样。男人满意得很，拿起电话还是把王一博叫了进来。他想看看身下的美人被人望着自己失礼的模样会是怎样的，是不是会更加害羞、更加诱人、更加难以令人自控。

男人知道上次肖战穿着浴袍回家被堵的时候，把他拉回家的人是自己的助理王一博。对于王一博拉开了肖战浴袍的带子，站在客厅的门边就开始操肖战，他也是一清二楚的。

王一博忐忑敲开门的时候，面对的就是替他开门，弯着腰正在被自己老板操弄的肖战。他口中玉液顺着嘴角再滑落到地、蹙眉的他衬着泪光氤氲的双眼、还带着口红的嘴微张，


	4. 千金散尽还复来

**ooc

**🚗

烹羊宰牛且为乐，会须一饮三百杯。

“我干了，诸位随意！”肖战举杯，微微欠身，随即一抬眸，碰巧对上了正对面之人的双眼。他难得一愣，一只手快于他的反应，已经伸向对面人，“我是肖战，不知这位哥哥的名字是？”他自然知道自己的优越之处，一张好皮相，他到哪儿，就算说了什么荒唐话，自有人原谅。

“王一博。”那位穿着线条西装，还煞有其事里头配上了同款马甲的闷骚男人推了推架在鼻梁上的细框眼镜，郑重握上了肖战的手。他梳的中分头，略长的头发紧贴在后脖子，一副与世隔绝的苛刻模样。可肖战偏又觉得那双眼睛之下翻搅着灼灼热流，会把坠入其中的一切生物都溶解。

他们迅速交换了联系方式，还没到酒店就迫不及待在车里侍奉起对方来。肖战的手很快解开了王一博外套的扣子；王一博的手很快就把肖战的衬衫脱了大半。他们都是社会中快速运转着的齿轮，碰上了就嵌合在一起，享受着更有效率能得到的快乐。

这家酒店是王一博家的，看见太子爷来了，前台也不敢怠慢。连忙把房卡递给了他，再也不敢去望与太子爷勾肩搭背，在等待时还顺手掐着老虎屁股的肖战。肖战太过于惹眼，被旁分头发盖去了一只眼，可似乎还能看见熠熠生辉。他刻意留得长点的头发本来是顺顺贴贴服在后颈上，只是刚刚在车和王一博拥吻的时候被王一博一只手就弄得乱七八糟。

电梯里肖战把王一博压制在装满镜子的墙壁上，他的腿关节磕在王一博的大腿上有点痛，但还没来得及做出反应，王一博的两腿之间已经被肖战的右腿侵入，肖战的大腿有意识无意识向上顶着王一博的胯下。两人的腰贴得紧，全仰赖王一博的手臂够有气力牢牢搂住肖战几欲瘫软的腰。

每一面镜子倒映着正在热吻的两个人，镜子又照着镜子，好像是无数个平行世界的他们也在亲密无间，交换着每一口气息和口中玉液。偶尔从嘴中掉出来的喘气声也被彼此吃了进去，舌尖搅弄的同时，连灵魂也互换，个体彻底融合在一起。

一到房间，肖战的衣服就在被王一博一边轻咬和亲吻着脖子中被剥去了不少。脱下你的躯壳，用你的灵魂来和我讲话吧。王一博把肖战控制住在房间的门后，贪婪吸吮着肖战的颈脖，鼻尖痴痴呼吸着熟悉香水的味道。肖战仰着头，喘着气。有时被王一博一下又一下的空干顶撞激得低头，耳朵蹭着王一博的耳朵，绵绵细语要王一博不要那么猴急；有时被王一博塞到他裤子后的手蹂躏着臀部而咬紧唇，抬着头去求着空气。

两人跌跌撞撞到了床边，肖战的裤子一下就被扒了下来扔到一边。他浑身散着热气和酒气，淡淡的香水味还似有似无撩拨着王一博的神经。他抱着肖战，像是背跃落进大海的悲壮躺倒在床上，也是觉得这个动作有点蠢，肖战趴在他身上就同他一起笑了起来。但没笑了多久，肖战又被王一博一个翻身禁锢在了那人臂弯围出的小空间中。王一博常年在各种极限运动中奔波，手臂自然不会随随便便就软了下来。他双手拉住肖战的左右手腕，把自己的手当作了桎梏，钉在了肖战的双耳边。

毕竟是男人，肖战即使被抓得死紧也不喊痛，只是双腿圈住了王一博的腰，谄媚开口，撒娇着讲，“我的好哥哥，轻点。”王一博涉世比肖战浅，敌不住又在肖战的身上落下了密密麻麻的吻。嫌衬衫碍事，他把衣服扯到两边，咬肖战的乳尖又吻他皮肤包裹着的肋骨。肖战又还嫌火烧得不够旺，挣脱王一博的手就拥住了王一博发烫的身躯，“好哥哥，慢点……”

于是王一博听话，每个动作都慢了下来。肖战跟上他的节奏，也不再着急。既然你想要一场没有预谋的情爱，那我竭尽所能也是可以稍微配合你的。于是这场尔虞我诈的性事变成了两人情意绵绵的爱事。

他的足被纳入那人的手心，几乎虔诚捧到唇边，随后细细吻过每一根脚趾和脚心。他何曾被如此对待，软了腰，颤了脚，一双手揪紧了身下的床单。那人倒也不羞不臊，手握住了他的脚腕就顺着小腿一路亲到了膝盖窝和留住旧疤的膝盖。他慌了神，禁不住像只羸弱的兔子想逃，却被那人牵制住了他另一只还算自由的腿。男人的嗓音低沉不少，沙哑又带着不可置信的温柔，他吻到了他的腿根，将堪堪遮住那人隐秘处的衬衫拉开，唇瓣就贴上了流出淡液的小口。

“刚喝那么多酒，肯定硬不起来了。”王一博拇指抵住了食指，弹了一下肖战软软的茎柱。他也不是嘲笑，就是风情万种似，调戏般的语气让肖战也气不起来，所以肖战扯住王一博的领带往自己而来，呢喃似在他耳边说，“这不是让王总能尽情享用我吗？”不然王一博这种床上温情脉脉的男人指不定还要给他舔出来，才能稍微关注他的重点。一个男人的伏身相让，自愿承欢之下的吸引力还是足够的。

肖战的手心贴上王一博的裤裆，隔着薄薄的布料摩挲着都把裤裆鼓出大致形状的肉柱。他不去看王一博的脸，只是赤红着耳尖和后脖子，还像个处子似笨拙脱着王一博的外套。实际上，肖战万花丛中过，万叶轻掠过，怎么可能还纯情得不得了，只是他见自己身上都要一丝不挂了，王一博还穿戴算是整齐才出手去扯别人衣服。他怎么可以输给小弟弟，必然是要赢的，不然都愧对了前几年的自己。王一博没有言语，肖战想也是，自己都拨弦至此了，估计小朋友脑子都糊成米做的浆糊了，所以肖战又添柴加火，小声说，“我的好哥哥，你爱爱我。”

显然先用缠绵悱恻的语言后再上柔情万千的动作对年轻的男人是有效的，王一博在肖战将他推倒，鼻尖贴近他裤裆的时候闷哼了一声，忍不住就要把腿架到肖战的肩上。不过两句话，又乾坤挪移，王一博也不反抗，任肖战舔舐着他硬邦邦的柱身。为了应对这种情事，肖战甚至去请教那些妈妈，让她们好好教自己。于是现在的肖战对于照顾男人的两斤肉驾轻就熟，知道什么时候应该揉一揉垂挂的袋子，什么时候应该去碰一碰立着的柱子。

他含住娇嫩着的圆头，不时用口腔内壁去蹭小小的口。肖战将整根肉棒塞进嘴里，有些勉强，但还是努力往自己喉咙深处吞，欲吐欲咳嗽的感觉都被他竭力抛到九霄云外。男人那处的腥臭味窜到他的鼻息间，他也舍不得放，又是仔仔细细的照顾着。王一博一手压制住他的头，让他不能逃离，另一只手搭在他肩头上，无处发泄的情欲都变作手劲，在肖战的肩膀上留下痕迹。肖战的技术实在好，手指第一节还会在王一博的穴口试探着。但不会埋得太深，稍稍一进就速速一出。王一博不仅想，肖战还不如直接整根手指都插进去，狠狠碾压他的前列腺来得痛快。

酒精让肖战一直处于疲软状态，但他知道很快就要循环干净，毕竟那些酒精对他来说还是如蛟龙卧浅池，不过如此。

肖战跨坐在王一博身上，一手握住了王一博的肉棒，一手扶住自己的与王一博贴合在一起。他双手从头套到尾，似乎有点不带劲，他接过王一博递来的润滑，一挤就把两根棒棒都弄得湿湿滑滑的。他小声喘着，凝视着王一博红透透的脸，忍俊不禁。

“笑什么！”王一博显然是被弄舒服了却不想承认，只能稍微顶顶腰反抗却又在肖战用手掌心以打圈的方式快速磨蹭着饱满的圆头时忍不住从嘴里漏出一声又一声的高调子。两根东西一上一下互相摩擦着，脑子清晰感觉得到对方柱身上的每一根凸起却又不知道怎样形容那种快感。酸胀感从尾椎一路顺着神经线，窜过的地方都酥酥麻麻，王一博咬着自己的手背，眼睛像兔子红彤彤，眼泪眨巴眨巴眼就要掉下来。之前软软绵绵的女子抱在怀里的感觉他倒是熟悉，可现在与’铜皮铁骨’的男子磨枪倒是让他敏感得很，稍稍再多点刺激，他就要把白浊射到肖战全身都是。

“有点冷……”王一博拉了拉肖战的手，肖战随手在王一博身上扯了一条棉被就继续自己骑乘的动作。他皱着眉，眯着眼，小腹一阵阵紧缩。王一博看他的茎柱一动一动，一挺一挺，似乎是要射了。王一博当然不会放过这个时候，他拎开肖战的手，无视对方迷蒙茫然还带着水汽的眼睛，也无视了肖战近似于娇嗔发牢骚似的“我要射了，你干什么”就自顾自给肖战撸了起来。

“不行……王一博，我要射了，真的……呜……”他喉间闷出一声呜咽，泊泊的浊白就全射在了王一博的身上。他在射之前的样子过分诱人，跪坐着的双腿紧紧夹着王一博舒展的两只腿、腰绷得紧紧的，整个后背往后仰，似乎在往谁嘴里送自己胸前的两颗朱芽。他咬紧牙关，脖子上的青筋都爆了起来，王一博见了就想咬上去，像是狮子叼住了他的猎物。肖战被冲顶的快感淹没了对身体的掌控权，他软软趴在王一博身上，下腹抵住了王一博的肉柱。他上下摇着自己的腰，蹭着蹭着，王一博像铁一样的手就钳住了他的身体，在低低的吼声中卸了囊袋中装得满满当当的子子孙孙。

“肖战，我想进去。”年轻人怎是一次就能满足的，干柴烈火又哪是能一次小雨就扑灭的。他伸手又要去够肖战刚刚射了不少的，有些发软的东西，却被肖战一把拍开，严肃道，“都还没洗，下次吧。”肖战翻身就要下床，却又被王一博一把搂回床上。

“那我用肖老板想要的三区，换肖老板陪我睡觉一晚上，”王一博抬起因为打哈欠湿淋淋的眼睛去望肖战，放低了姿态又柔下了声线，带着央求讨好的意思，“战哥，我怕……”

肖战就算铁石心肠，铁里还是包裹着柔嫩的细肉，他不再推拒，叹了口气就躺回了床上，虚虚抱着了裹着棉被的王一博。

霈霈雨水优渥干涸大地，一夜间满眼绿草争相报道，几乎形成一片绿海。床上两人抵足而眠，还没有注意到窗外的异样。

雨露甘泽。


End file.
